Project 34
by MercuryPilgrim
Summary: The work diary of the Octava Espada, as recorded by the man himself. Drabbles.
1. 04 02 11

_Secure Connection Established_

_Welcome, Szayel Apporo._

_Accessing Secure Data..._

_Opening File._

_File: 97B - 5769 - 3J79_

_Subject: Project 34_

_Last Edited by user: 04/02/11 at 16:38_

_-Private-_

Subject has shown increased awareness of surroundings. Since this, aggression has been heightened and surviving fraccion report that it has displayed cannibalistic tendencies. Subject appears to be driven by base instincts and possesses little higher cognitive functions.

Subject has increased hierro apparently at the expense of the use of cero and bala. Sonido is slow and uncoordinated, although this may be the result of restricted environment.

Speech therapy has been established, but is progressing at a slower rate than predicted. Subject can produce base sounds, but is restricted to mimicry and appears unable to understand simple sentences.

Fraccion report that subject has broken out of restraints for the third time this week. I have many fraccion to replace. In lieu of traditional cage facilities, I have decided to annex Secondary Laboratory 4a as subject's new housing. I believe that the sterile environment and open space will heighten aggressiveness and form a bond between the subject and it's 'rescuer'.

I will continue to monitor behavioural patterns.

_Addendum added on: 04/02/11 at 21:03_

Plans for speech therapy has been halted. Subjects grasp of mimicry has progressed to shrieks of agony (no doubt learn from fraccion) whenever electroshock based discipline measures are enacted upon it. Have modified collar to paralyse voice box.

_Saving file..._

_File saved. _

_Logging off._


	2. 05 02 11

_Secure Connection Established_

_Welcome, Szayel Apporo._

_Accessing Secure Data..._

_Opening File._

_File: 97B - 5769 - 3J79_

_Subject: Project 34_

_Last Edited by user: 05/02/11 at 11:09_

_-Private-_

Subject is quickly adapting to current environs. It has become accustomed to the base temperature of Secondary Laboratory 4a and no longer displays physical reactions to the lack of heat. As an unexpected boon, this appears to have made the subject more sensitive to a change in reiatsu in its immediate surroundings.

Subject is still displaying cannibalistic tendencies towards fraccion, yet appears to be relatively calm in my presence. Perhaps my hypothesis was correct? (_Note: refer to file: 646h – 5i82 – 4789L_)

In attempt to stimulate subjects speech, recordings of various words were played continuously. Subject appears agitated when it was unable to find the source. I had considered putting a face to the voice but I feel it is more rewarding to let the subject attempt to reason with the situation.

Subject has been injected with a concentrated dose of P407-951 (_Note: See file 756t _ P407-951). _Subjects 13, 9, 28, 42 and 31 all suffered severe disabilities as a result of the treatment and were terminated. Subjects 11, 3 and 19 suffered almost instantaneous critical organ failure upon injection.

Subjects 41 and 24 have both displayed only rudimentary fluctuations in power.

Subjects 33, 35 and 37 have been terminated due to lack of acceptable results.

_Addendum, added on 05/02/11 at 15:35_

Subject has shown physical changes due to the addition of P407-951 into its system. (_Note: see file 746b – 7y64 - 009_) It is unclear at this stage weather the changes are beneficial.

_Saving file..._

_File saved. _

_Logging off._


	3. 06 02 11

_Secure Connection Established_

_Welcome, Szayel Apporo._

_Accessing Secure Data..._

_Opening File._

_File: 97B - 5769 - 3J79_

_Subject: Project 34_

_Last Edited by user: 06/02/11 at 14:56_

_-Private-_

Subject has shown an increase in muscle mass and hierro. Subject is also in physical pain and is reverting to animalistic tendencies. P407-951 appears to be affecting the subjects mind. 21 is violent and aggressive but can revert to a submissive animal with no provocation. During one of these bouts of delirium, subject broke restraints and attempted to escape Secondary Laboratory 4a with little success. However due to the increase in strength, I will consider reinforcing the containment area.

It proved to be difficult to take samples from the subject and any attempt to gain access was met with extreme aggression. Subject was tranquilised and an in depth examination was conducted. The examination proved fruitful. Due to the addition of P407-951, subjects energy has gone into muscle production and organs are slowly failing. I will attempt to remedy this with a strict diet and a diluted dose of B32-9G3 (_Note: see file: 5709_ B32-9G3_)

_Addendum, added on 06/02/11 at 22:11_

Subject has had no reaction to B32-9G3 and organs continue to shut down. The process has accelerated and by my estimation, the subject has 48 hours unless a solution is found. I have given the subject a concentrated dose of B32-9G3 -twice the safe limit- but so far the subject has shown no response.

_Addendum, added on 06/02/11 at 23:32_

Subject has been terminated. The subject suffered multiple organ failure coupled with severe brain damage and heart damage. The combination of concentrated B32-9G3 and P407-951 is not to be used on 17.

However, subjects 56 and 40 show promise and will continue to be monitored.

_Saving file..._

_File saved. _

_Logging off._


End file.
